


A Drabble a Day Wrap-Up

by Crystallized_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Daily Drabbles Wrap-up, Hashirama traps Izuna in a cage so the Uchiha stops trying to run away, M/M, Multi, Temporary Character Death, Uchihas set fires around people they like, more tags to come, will add new tags as I post chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: So remember how I said I'd do a follow-up chapter for story A Drabble a Day? Well it would have been crazy long and you guys would still be waiting! So I decided to just post the wrap-ups as a separate story so I can post them as they get done.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indra/Senju Tobirama, Ootsutsuki Indra/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Ootsutsuki Indra/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Senju Itama/Senju Kawarama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Senju Itama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	1. Hashirama/Izuna - "I fucked up."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Drabble a Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591) by [Crystallized_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow). 



> Hello everyone! This is way overdue, some of these drabbles ran away with me, so I wanted to get this posted. Hopefully this will help me get done quicker XD I have some done already, so my goal is to post chapters once a week until I'm done. Please note these aren't posted in any certain order.
> 
> Each chapter will be titled the same as the drabble I'm continuing and in the notes I'll link back to the original. Also, any warnings will be posted here too.
> 
> [Day 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591/chapters/42588635)

Izuna really had intended to go find Hashirama right away, but the second he’d left his brother’s house, he’d just frozen. Hashirama had seemed excited during his discussion with Madara, but what if it was an act? What if the Senju had known he was listening and was just trying to spare his feelings? That little voice in his head sounds way too much like his father and Izuna decides a walk through the forest to clear his head is in order. So of course the trees had decided to turn on him and trap him for Hashirama.

“Found you,” Hashirama chuckles, grinning down at Izuna’s sulking form.

“Are you going to let me out?” Izuna huffs, rapping his knuckles on the wooden beam of the cage he’s stuck in.

“Nope,” the Senju says after a moment's thought, “you’ll just run away.”

Izuna tries to deny it, but he knows it’s true. “Just don’t leave me in here.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hashirama says as he sits down and leans against the closest tree so he can face Izuna. “Your brother said something interesting about you Uchiha.”

“I know,” Izuna admits, “I was hiding under the desk.”

“Oh.” 

For a minute neither man speaks, each too lost in their own thoughts.

“So is it true?” Hashirama finally asks, earning him a raised eyebrow from Izuna. “Are you setting my stuff on fire because you like me?”

“Oh...I...uhm...yeah…” Izuna stammers, his face beet red.

Flushing just as darkly, Hashirama reaches for something to say, blurting the first thing that crosses his mind. “Did it have to be my greenhouse?”

“Really?”

“What?”

“I just confessed that I like you and you’re worried about some plants?” Izuna crosses his arms in a pout as he turns away from Hashirama.

“I thought it was obvious that I liked you too,” Hashirama admits, “I mean I was flirting with you before you started the fire…” The Senju trails off as he thinks back to the fires and suddenly his eyes widen. “I was flirting with you before all the fires.”

“You called that flirting?” Izuna repeats, turning to stare incredulously at the Senju that has captured his interest.

“Yes?”

“That wasn’t flirting!” Izuna squawks, unable to stop himself, “that was one innuendo after another!”

“Isn’t that flirting?”

“No you giant tree stump!”

“Oh...ah...sorry then,” Hashirama mutters, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You’re such an idiot, why do I like you?” Izuna groans with a put upon sigh, making the Senju laugh. The Uchiha can’t help but join in, their combined laughter scaring off the few remaining birds. “I’m supposed to remind you that you owe Aniki a new door.”

“Oh right! I completely forgot!” Hashirama jumps to his feet as if struck by lightning and darts off.

“Wait a minute!!” Izuna calls after him, banging on the wooden cage again, “you forgot to let me out!”

“At least I’ll know where to find you this time!” Hashirama shouts back, disappearing before Izuna can yell at him some more.


	2. Hashirama/Izuna - "He's dead because of you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 6, Hashirama/Izuna - "He's dead because of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591/chapters/42596372)
> 
> Soulmate AU Magic AU
> 
> Warnings: Temporary character death

“Izuna.” The weary voice of his husband snaps the Uchiha out of his staring contest with his amulet. Izuna takes one look at Hashirama’s watery eyes and glum expression before he frowns. 

“I swear to the sage above if you apologize one more time I am going bend you over that desk and fuck your brains out.”

“Izuna!!” Hashirama shoots him a scandalized look that doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

“I’m serious Hashi,” Izuna says with a gentle smile, “it’s been a decade, I forgave you years ago.”

“I still killed him,” Hashirama mutters, tears streaming down his face, “it’s all my fault.”

“It’s Obito’s fault, not yours,” Izuna corrects sternly, “you did what was needed to save my brother's spirit, now you need to forgive yourself.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Headmaster!” The startled cry draws both sets of eyes to the door as one of the younger professors bursts in.

“What is it Minato?” Izuna asks, giving Hashirama a moment to make himself presentable.

“A dark mage just appeared at the edge of the wards!”

“Take the other professors and guard the students,” Hashirama orders, steamrolling over Minato’s complaint, “we’ll handle it ourselves.”

“But-”

“We’ll handle it Minato,” Hashirama repeats sternly and the blonde professor just nods and hurries to inform the others.

“I sent word to Kagami,” Izuna says as the two quickly head to the courtyard farthest from the castle, “he’ll grab whichever of your brothers is closest and be our back-up.”

Hashirama just nods, he may not fully understand how the Uchiha’s could send messages through flames, but he was grateful for the ability now; the less time they wasted tracking down back-up, the less risk the students were exposed to. Much to their shock the dark mage is waiting for them, familiar red eyes glancing in their direction, framed by unfamiliar red marks.

“Tobirama…” Hashirama breathes, blinking several times to make sure he’s not hallucinating.

“Anija, Izuna,” Tobirama greets, his expression hardly changing as he nods in greeting.

“You have some nerve coming here on the anniversary of my brother’s death!” Izuna growls, “have you fallen so far you’ve forgotten your vow!?”

“I have nerve?” Tobirama questions, one delicate eyebrow raising ever so slightly, “I believe your brother’s killer is standing beside you.”

Hashirama visibly flinches back at the harsh words and Izuna narrows his eyes as he takes a protective step in front of his soulmate.

“Don’t you dare speak ill of my soulmate!” Izuna snarls, fire cracking off his fingertips in his rage, “it wasn’t his fault that Aniki died! You were the lying bastard that convinced me to let you perform dark magic! You promised to bring him back!”

“Was it not Anija who struck my soulmate down?”

“I am so sorry Otouto,” Hashirama mutters, collapsing to his knees as sobs wrack through his form, “I tried to save him!”

“I’m going to send you to join him!” Izuna hurls a fireball at the dark mage, wanting to wipe him out of existence so that Hashirama never had to be so cruelly reminded of Madara’s death again. Before the fire can even get close to Tobirama, a cocoon of black flames envelops him and easily absorbs Izuna’s magic.

“Since when do you control fire?” Hashirama questions as he stares at his brother, tears still falling freely.

“I don’t,” Tobirama states simply as the fire around him parts into two large wings connected to the back of man suddenly plastered to the dark mage’s back.

“A-aniki…” Izuna stammers as he stares into the new crimson eyes on a very familiar face.

“Always so quick to start throwing fireballs,” Madara sighs in that chastising tone of his, like he’s only been gone for an hour instead of 10 years.

“Fuck you,” Izuna mutters weakly, staggering forward a few steps before he too collapses to his knees.

“Didn’t take much to defeat the two strongest mages in your academy,” Madara chuckles as he leaves Tobirama’s side to walk over to his brother, his fiery wings fading from existence.

“How…?” Izuna demands as he lets himself be pulled up into his older brother’s arms, holding him close like he might disappear at any second.

“Mostly dark magic you don’t need to know about,” Tobirama says as he walks over to his own brother, “and some bargaining with your patron deity.”

“Tobirama,” Hashirama whispers again, pulling his brother down into his lap when he gets close enough, “I am so happy to see you if, even if you are still a brat.”

“Love you too Anija,” Tobirama chuckles, hugging his older brother back, having missed him greatly in the last decade.

“So are you really back?” Izuna questions into the fabric of Madara’s shirt, “this isn’t something that will wear off is it?”

“I’m really back,” Madara promises, ruffling Izuna’s hair, “I’m basically a phoenix now thanks to Tobirama and Indra-sama; I’m not going anywhere ever again.”

Izuna pulls his head back far enough so he can lock eyes with Tobirama. “Thank you.”

Tobirama just nods with a small smile, happy to finally be home again.


	3. Madara/Tobirama - "Do you trust me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 9, Madara/Tobirama - "Do you trust me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591/chapters/42699830)
> 
> Guess who forgot to post chapters? Sorry! I had family visiting from out of town and it slipped my mind that I needed to post chapters the last couple weeks! To make up for that, enjoy 3 new chapters today!

Madara is very aware of the fact that Izuna is only alive because Tobirama had spared him. It was that thought alone that had him agreeing to a ceasefire with the Senju, despite his brother’s protests. Assured that Izuna will make it through the night, Madara finds himself standing on the banks of the Naka River, remembering all his meetings with Hashirama so many years ago.

“I know you’re there Senju,” Madara comments, mind traveling back to that day in the cave, “I can sense you.” There is a moment of stillness before the pale figure appears across the bank.

“Then you know I mean you no harm.” Tobirama states, meeting the Uchiha’s eyes without fear. 

Madara stares at the younger man for a moment before he nods and looks away, knowing how uncomfortable his eyes make Tobirama. “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone here, least of all you.”

“I haven’t been back here since the day I helped tear you and Anija apart,” Tobirama admits, sounding a little guilty, but not apologetic, about his actions, “and normally I wouldn’t have come to see you.”

“Then why?”

“The peace talks are going to fall apart,” Tobirama states with a frown, making Madara raise an eyebrow in confusion. “The elders don’t trust Anija’s assessment of your character; they intend to sabotage the negotiations.”

Madara wants to feel surprised, but he just can’t. Unlike the Uchiha elders, who may not trust the Senju but trust his judgement without question, the Senju elders are stuck in their ways like their fathers had been. “What will they do?” Madara asks instead, figuring it must be bad for Tobirama to risk warning him. The two weren’t friends and given how badly he’d hurt Izuna, there was a good chance Madara would try to kill him on sight.

“They are going to propose the highest ranking, unmatched members of each clan be wed,” Tobirama states calmly, even as Madara can sense the irritation in his chakra.

“They expect me to reject you and thus end the peace talks permanently,” Madara says, getting a quiet hum of agreement. “Won’t they be surprised when I accept.”

“Excuse me?” Tobirama demands, narrowed gaze focused on Madara’s smirking face.

“What?”

“Why would you accept a marriage proposal?” Tobirama still isn’t sure how he feels about that smirk. “It goes against everything you Uchiha hold dear.”

“Only when it’s a loveless match.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“Did you know Izuna has a betting pool going on with my clanmates?” Madara asks, completely changing the subject and making Tobirama raise an eyebrow. “They’re betting on when I finally invoke the ancient rites to make you my bride.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tobirama asks incredulously and Madara can’t help but laugh.

“Old Uchiha practice to kidnap people with red eyes,” he admits with a shrug, “some believed red-eyed brides strengthened the bloodline. Regardless, people are still betting on when I act on it.”

“I’m still confused, because it sounds like you’re implying you like me.”

“You’re supposed to be a genius,” Madara states, “figure it out.”

“But…” Tobirama’s eyebrows furrow in further confusion, “why?”

“You still have a nice ass.”


	4. Madara/Senju Brothers - "You're in trouble now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 25, Madara/Senju Brothers - "You're in trouble now."
> 
> The Explicit rating has been earned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591/chapters/43676132)
> 
> Vampire AU featuring: vampire Senju brothers and vampire hunter Madara. 
> 
> Warnings: blood, blood drinking, dub-con

“Did you ever imagine yourself in a position like this Hunter?” Hashirama teases, his fist tightening around the wild spikes in his grasp. Pulling the hair out of the flushed human’s face, the eldest vampire smirks at the blissed out expression. Madara’s eyes are hazy with pleasure, his mouth stretched obscenely around the tips of Hashirama and Kawarama’s cocks.

“Anija, shut up,” Tobirama grumbles as he snaps his hips forward, filling Madara just as Itama pulls back.

“Your voice is rather grating,” Itama agrees from his place under the human, nibbling along the pale expanse of Madara’s chest.

“Rude,” Hashirama huffs, yanking Madara’s head back enough that both cocks slip free.

“Ah!” Madara whimpers, squirming uselessly in the vampires’ grasp as both Tobirama and Itama strike his prostate at the same time. He was too lost in the sensations to even comprehend the words being spoken around him.

“He is remarkably docile now,” Kawarama muses, slowly stroking himself as he watches Hashirama thrust into Madara’s mouth, the human taking it to the root with barely more than a whimper. The four vampires had quickly learned that Madara was one of the lucky humans that experienced great pleasure from being bit, he could actually come from just the four of them biting him alone. Of course the brothers had ruthlessly abused that fact until they had the human begging to be fucked.

“Having your brains repeatedly fucked out does that to a person,” Itama chuckles, falling into rhythm with his older brothers so Madara is never empty, “especially one as sexually starved as this one.”

“He was probably one of those hunters that focused too much on killing our kind,” Tobirama states, smirking at the needy keen his next brutal thrust gets him.

“It worked out in our favor,” Hashirama points out, knuckles turning white as he twists the hair around his fists tighter and forces the hunter to meet the next violent snap of his hips. The hunter just moans, swallowing down the vampire’s release with a practiced ease.

“My turn!” Kawarama grins, shoving Hashirama out of the way and thrusting into the now empty hole. The younger Senju barely lasts a few thrusts, too aroused from watching his brothers fuck their hunter.

“Enjoy your hunt!” Itama reminds them with a smirk, making his older brothers sigh. The two brunettes share a look before they slowly fix clothing and leave to fulfill their turn at catching dinner; as delicious as Madara was, there was no way he could feed all four vampires thus the brother has to take turns.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Tobirama grumbles as he carefully sits up, making sure neither his nor Itama’s cock slips free from the human.

“You’re just grumpy because you’re hungry,” Itama teases as he mimics Tobirama’s movements so Madara settles between them, the new angle letting them thrust that much deeper into the hunter and drawing more mewling whines from him.

Tobirama doesn’t even try to deny the statement, instead he just leans forward and buries his fangs in Madara’s neck. Seconds later Itama bites down on the other side of the human’s neck and Madara spasms violently around their cocks, the force of his orgasm tearing a wordless howl from him. The sudden vice grip around them combined with the heavenly taste of Madara’s blood has Itama and Tobirama crashing over the edge of their own climaxes. Barely clinging to consciousness, Madara passes out before either set of fangs leave his neck.

“Madara?” The barely audible whisper is what finally drags Madara back into the land of the living and he’s momentarily thrown by just how clear his head feels. He couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t trying to think through a cloud of lust; damn those stupid bloodsuckers and their stupidly potent venom. Just knowing something is off is enough motivation for Madara to finally open his eyes. “Madara!” Getting past the white walls of what could only be the infirmary, Madara focuses on the only other occupant of the room.

“Izuna…?” He mutters, his voice cracking painfully as he starts coughing.

“Easy Aniki, you’re safe,” Izuna promises, carefully helping his older brother sit up enough to get a drink. “You’ve been unconscious for a week.”

“A week?” Madara repeats, unsure how to respond to that news.

“What do you remember?”

“Not much,” Madara mutters after a few seconds, “it’s all hazy. How long was I gone?”

“Nearly a month,” Izuna states, a dark look crossing his face as he continues, “I’ll never forgive those fanged fucks for what they did to you!!”

“What they did to me?”

“After we finally got a reliable lead, we found them balls deep inside you, fangs tearing out your throat!”

“Ah,” Madara mutters, unable to stop the flush from spreading across his face, he could have lived without his brother and fellow hunters seeing him like that. “So are they…” Madara trails off, his throat tightening painfully and preventing him from finishing even the thought of the Senju brothers being dead.

“Not yet,” Izuna promises with a bloodthirsty grin, “the two bastards we caught with you have been in the Sunning Room since we found you; the other two are still missing but we have no doubt they’ll show up soon.” After a beat of silence Izuna looks over at his brother and frowns. “Are you okay Aniki? You look pale, are your wounds bothering you?”

“I’m fi-” Marada clamps him mouth shut over the lie and sighs. “This is a lot to take in.”

“I understand,” Izuna says with a grim nod, “I’ll give you a few moments while I find one of the healers.”

“Thank you Izuna,” Madara mutters with a sincere smile that quickly disappears once he’s alone. The hunter wastes no time in throwing off the covers, briefly thanking his lucky stars that Izuna had thought to dress him in his regular clothes while he was unconscious, and bolts out of the room. The Sunning Room was a small cell on the far end of the compound designed to slowly expose vampires to the sun; depending on the weather a vampire’s death could be dragged on for weeks before they either combusted or starved to death.

Skidding to a halt outside the torture chamber, Madara can only stare at the two vampires bound in thick silver chains to opposite walls, forcing one to watch as the other slowly burns to death. He doesn’t even hesitant before throwing open the door and running to the vampire in the sun. 

“Tobirama!” Madara exclaims, shoving his bare wrist in front of the wounded vampire’s mouth before the Senju even realizes there’s a shadow over him. The human doesn’t even wince as sharp fangs pierce his skin, but his panic does keep the usual arousal he feels at bay.

“Madara?” Tobirama questions once his hunger has ebbed enough for him to think straight and he can look up at the person currently protecting him from the sun.

“Thought you’d be gloating with the others,” Itama pants, his voice dry in a way that has nothing to do with his rather urgent need for blood. “Come to kill us yourself?”

“No.” The single word stuns both vampires almost as much as Madara quickly freeing Tobirama of the chains binding him.

“Explain, now!” Tobirama growls, tackling Madara into the shaded half of the cell and pinning him to the walk by his throat.

“You’ve never had as much control over me as you thought,” Madara states with a smirk, too at ease for being pinned by his natural predator, “your influence over me only lasted a week.”

“A week?” Itama repeats, greedily sinking his fangs into the wrist Madara casually offers him.

“That’s impossible,” Tobirama decides, narrowing his eyes as he squeezes the pale flesh tighter. “You would have left the second you were free of our control.”

“After a week I no longer felt compelled to listen to you,” Madara admits, “I stayed because I wanted to; I’m here because I want to be.”

“You, one of the best vampire hunters around, wanted to stay with 4 vampires?” Itama questions slowly, wondering if he’s already turned to ash.

“Yes.” With an easy grin, Madara brings the hand of the arm Itama isn’t licking clean up to stroke Tobirama’s cheek, “I find myself rather fond of you bloodsuckers.”

“Stockholm Syndrome,” Tobirama states, all but collapsing against Madara when the hunter drags him into a passionate kiss.

“Maybe,” Madara agrees with a shrug, carefully supporting the clearly weak vampire, “but do you really want to stick around here until someone tries to kill us so we can debate it?”

“I don’t think Tobirama has the strength to escape,” Itama grumbles as the hunter frees him. “He’s been in the sun longer than me and I think one of the other hunters stabbed him pretty good.”

“Can you escape?” Madara asks the youngest Senju once he’s free and the vampire nods. “Then go, I’ll get Tobirama out of here a different way.”

“If you are lying hunter, you will live to regret it,” Itama growls before he darts off faster than Madara can track.

“I need more blood than you can give me,” Tobirama rasps, his sudden burst of adrenaline wearing off now. Suddenly unable to support his own body weight, the vampire drags Madara to the ground with him.

“Take as much as you need,” Madara urges, grabbing a fistful of the vampire’s snow-white hair and pressing Tobirama into his neck. “I don’t care what happens to me, just drink.”

Tobirama tries to put up a fight, but the desire to feed is too strong and he sinks his fangs into Madara’s neck, dragging a startled gasp from the human. The vampire continues to drink, distantly noting that Madara has long since gone limp against him when he finally pulls his fangs free. Taking a moment to watch the shallow rise and fall of the strange hunter’s chest, Tobirama can’t help but smirk as he licks any lingering blood off his lips.

“You won’t leave us again,” Tobirama mutters to himself, cradling the human to his chest as he carefully stands up. Taking a moment to make sure he won’t collapse, Tobirama speeds off the second he hears Izuna approaching the cell. 


	5. Madara/Tobirama - "What did you just say?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 31, Madara/Tobirama - "What did you just say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 31](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591/chapters/43770310)
> 
> Modern AU! Warnings: Dark Tobirama, Dark Madara, Dark Uchiha family, and causually discussing murder

They had only been dating for about 5 months when Madara had invited Tobirama to meet his family at the monthly gathering the Uchiha held. Tobirama had agreed without giving it any real thought, but now that he sat under the stern gaze of Madara’s parents, his younger brother, and a distant cousin with way too cheery of a smile, he was starting to regret the hasty answer.

“He’s prettier than the ones you usually go for,” Izuna comments with a smirk, making Tobirama frown, the brat had been making offhanded comments since they’d shown up, “I’m surprised you kept him around. Is he that good in bed?”

“Izuna,” Madara’s mother Midori scolds, though Tobirama can tell her thoughts are very similar to her youngest son’s. It made Tobirama wonder if they knew Madara was really a serial killer. Surely they couldn’t, no parent’s love could run that deep. “So how did you two meet? Madara has been very stingy with the details.”

“Not my fault you lot are fucking gossip hounds,” Madara mutters, though he is ignored as everyone looks at Tobirama, clearly demanding an answer.

“I uh…” Tobirama trails off as he rubs the back of his neck, it usually made him look innocent and young rather than the cold-blooded killer he was, “my friends ditched me and Madara was kind enough to give me a ride back to the university.”

“Okay now I’m curious,” the cousin, Kagami, states, his eyes darting from Tobirama to Madara, “you never keep your prey around longer than it takes to fuck them!”

“They know?” Tobirama mutters with a frown, there was no way that comment could be about anything other than Madara’s tendency to murder hitchhikers. None of the Uchiha are surprised by Kagami’s statement, which meant they all know but Madara had withheld the information from him and would be paying dearly later.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Madara chuckles before he gestures to the fan stitched into all their clothing, “in order for someone to wear our crest they must have intentionally killed someone and not gotten caught.”

“I see he bears our crest,” Tajima states, an unreadable expression, “so you’re either marking him for the kill or he’s a killer.”

“Everyone meet my copycat,” Madara says, his smirk too wide to be friendly, “he attempted to kill me when I picked him up.”

“Holy shit,” Izuna mutters, his eyes widening slightly as the entire family had heard about the ballsy killer that had copied Madara’s signature knife, “you’re marrying him, right?”

“That’s true love right there,” Midori says, stars in her eyes as she grins, “lord knows I wouldn’t give Tajima the time of day until he had a knife at my throat.”

“You make it sound like you didn’t have one against my spine the entire time,” Tajima chuckles and Tobirama gets the sense the Uchiha family really put the fun in dysfunctional.

“Do I even want to know how you two meet?” Tobirama mutters as he looks between Kagami and Izuna, who just share a knowing smirk.

“I thought he was cute,” Kagami admits, “and tried to jump him outside a bar.”

“He ended up in the trunk of my car and we’ve been together ever since,” Izuna grins, pulling Kagami into a messy kiss while Tobirama just stares at Madara for a long moment.

“Your family is fucked up.”

“You’re going to fit right in then,” Madara laughs, and Tobirama can’t help but agree.

It takes Tobirama 2 weeks, but he finally gets his revenge on Madara in the form of inviting him to meet the Senju family. In favor of fair play, he withholds one key piece of information, everyone in his family are cops; he couldn’t wait to see how Madara reacted to meeting his older brother.

“You must be Madara!” A voice booms as the two step in the door, a body tackling Madara into a hug.

“Get off me!” Madara snaps, trying to shove the clingy man off while Tobirama stands to the side, laughing his ass off. The Senju knows the instant Madara recognizes his brother as he goes rigid in shock.

“Get off him Anija,” Tobirama orders, side-stepping the hug Hashirama tries to catch him in, “this is why I don’t bring anyone home.”

“I’m sorry,” Hashirama pouts, a depressed aura falling over him that doesn’t even phase Tobirama as he steers Madara through the house.

“Is he bipolar?” Madara mutters and Tobirama shrugs.

“Probably, Father wouldn’t get him tested.”

“Your brother is just dramatic,” Butsuma states as the two make it to the living room where he and Tobirama’s two younger brothers are waiting for him.

“You’re…” Madara trails off with wide eyes as he stares at Tobirama’s father. Shaking off his shock, an easy grin stretches across his lips. “I’m sorry, Tobirama failed to mention his father was the Chief of Police.”

“Really Tobirama?” Itama mutters with a raised eyebrow, “when are people's reactions to our father going to stop amusing you?”

“This is why your boyfriends always dump you,” Kawarama states and Tobirama frowns, hating that his family feels the need to gang up on him as soon as he walks through the door.

“At least I know why you’ve been so nice,” Madara chuckles, kissing his partner’s cheek, “you’ve been planning this since I introduced you to my family, haven’t you?”

“Turnabout is fair play,” Tobirama reminds the Uchiha with a smirk.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you besides your pretty face.”

“Tobi did you…?” Hashirama trails off with wide eyes as he looks between his younger brother and Madara, “did you actually manage to find someone with as much snark as you?”

“If you’re going to keep interrogating me I will leave,” Tobirama states, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

“Since you’re finally here, let’s eat before the food gets cold,” Butsuma says gruffly, leading the men into the dinning room.

“How did you two meet?” Itama asks, finally breaking the awkward silence that has fallen over the group.

“Found him hitchhiking,” Madara admits, figuring that will get Tobirama scolded at the very least, “and we had a decent conversation on our way to his school so I gave him my number.”

“Tobi!” Hashirama exclaims, his face pale, “tell me you haven’t been hitchhiking again!”

“I’m not going to lie to a police officer,” Tobirama states, his tone unremorseful.

“How many times do I have to remind you there’s a serial killer still on the loose that kills hitchhikers!?”

“How many times do I have to remind you I can take care of myself?” Tobirama shoots back, making the entire table sigh.

“Tobirama,” Butsuma states, his tone icy, “I don’t want to catch you hitchhiking again or there will be consequences.”

“Hitchhiking is perfectly legal as long as I’m not on a major highway,” Tobirama points out, “and until I’m unlucky enough to bump into the serial killer there is nothing you can legally do to stop me.”

“Tobi…” Kawarama sighs, “must you be so difficult?”

“Yes, until you pricks decide to stop looking down on me for not being a cop!” With that Tobirama storms off and Madara is left staring at an empty seat. After no one moves to follow Tobirama, Madara stands up, wanting to go check on his boyfriend, only to stop when Hashirama catches him around the arm.

“If you hurt my brother I will use every bit of my influence to make your life hell,” the eldest Senju growls in Madara’s ear, his grip tightening to point Madara knows he’ll have a bruise later.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Madara mutters, elbowing his way past Hashirama. He finds the albino pacing restlessly in the front yard.

“I just want to leave,” Tobirama states before Madara can say anything and the Uchiha smirks.

“Of course, we can even pick up some dessert on the way home.”

Tobirama just smirks as the two get in the car, hoping someone is foolish enough to be hitchhiking tonight.


	6. Indra/Tobirama - "I don't deserve to be loved."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 7, Indra/Tobirama - "I don't deserve to be loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591/chapters/42620609#workskin)
> 
> An AU set during the Warring States Period where Indra Ōtsutsuki is Madara's older brother and the head of the Uchiha Clan.

Their marriage had been a quiet affair consisting of only their brothers and the Uchiha elder Indra had selected to marry them. Hashirama had wanted to make it a big affair, claiming a marriage between the founding clans was a huge deal and needed to be treated as such. Several glares from Tobirama and Indra, plus a rather graphic threat about his future sex life from Madara had quickly quieted Hashirama down. In the end, Tobirama and Indra had gotten their way, and none of the village even knew about it. The Senju clan weren’t even sure what had happened to Tobirama, all they knew was one day he’d left the compound and hadn’t returned, but Hashirama wasn’t worried.

Hashirama had noticed a very pleasant change in his brother since Tobirama had gone to live with the Uchiha. Sure it had hurt to let his last brother leave the house, but the lack of tension constantly set in Tobirama’s shoulders was worth it to Hashirama. He knew the majority of his clan thought he was just a bumbling buffoon, but they seemed to forget Hashirama was hailed as the God of Shinobi and they never saw through his act. He wasn’t blind to the way his clansmen had treated his otouto, but there was little he could do as clan leader since no one ever physically hurt Tobirama. Hashirama had been worried when Indra started spending more time with his otouto, but Madara had explained that Indra truly had feelings for the albino and he’d be sleeping on the couch for a month if he dared interfere with Indra’s courting. In the end, Hashirama was glad he’d listened to his lover and let Indra marry his otouto.

“Looks like the freak finally came out of hiding,” one of the Senju that’s always hated Tobirama mutters to his group when he sees Tobirama waiting outside the Academy one day, knowing that the albino can hear him.

“His keeper properly got tired of him,” one of the women sneers.

“With his looks I’m surprised anyone wanted him.”

“Maybe they were blind.”

As the Senju laugh among themselves, Tobirama tunes out the cruel comments, too used to hearing them already. Instead of paying his former clanmates any attention, he focuses on how he should broach the topic that’s been on his mind lately to Indra.

“Tobira-sensei!” The familiar voice breaks Tobirama out of his thoughts just as a small body slams into his legs.

“Kagami,” Tobirama chuckles, picking the child up in one swift movement, making the boy giggle, “I didn’t think your last class got done so early.”

“It usually doesn’t,” Kagami grins, “but Shishou let us leave early!”

“Shishou?” Tobirama repeats, because he knew Indra didn’t teach a class at the Academy.

“Hikaku got called away on a last second mission,” Indra says, walking over to Tobirama and Kagami, feeling the annoying Senju’s giddy eyes on his back; clearly they were expecting him to lash out at Tobirama for daring to touch an Uchiha child. 

“Shishou’s gonna be our sensei all week!” Kagami exclaims, his whole body vibrating with excitement, “and he told me a secret!”

“He did?” Tobirama asks with a raised eyebrow, looking from Kagami’s joyous expression to the devious smirk on Indra’s face. “What did he say?”

“You’re my Tou-chan now!”

Tobirama’s eyes widen in surprise as he stares at Indra, who just smiles as he pulls Tobirama close. “Surprise koibito,” Indra chuckles, kissing Tobirama’s temple.

“Thank you,” Tobirama mutters, his smile nearly splitting his face in half as he hugs Kagami and Indra close.

Indra hugs Tobirama back, before he steers his husband away from the Senju openly gaping at them. “Let’s go home,” he suggests, leading his family back to the Uchiha compound.

“Did you hear that Madara!?” Hashirama exclaims behind the group of Senju, startling them. “We’re uncles!”

“Half of the village heard you,” Madara mutters, rolling his eyes at his lover. Instead he focuses on the 4 Senju that had been making fun of Tobirama. “Tobirama is an Uchiha now,” he states, “and we Uchiha protect our own.”

“Isn’t that wonderful news?” Hashirama asks, clapping his clanmates on their shoulders just a little too hard.

“Of course Hashirama-sama,” one of the Senju mutters as the four quickly make themselves scarce.

“Cowards,” Madara huffs as he lets Hashirama pull him close.

“We should adopt too!” Hashirama declares and Madara just shoves the giant lump into the nearest wall.

“We’re not even married,” Madara points out, walking away from the mess he’d just made.

“I can change that!” Hashirama calls after, brushing off the rubble as he chases after Madara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, no new chapter for the next couple weeks! I'm sorry, but next week is finals for me and then the week after that I'm going out of town for my cousin's wedding and I'll very limited internet access.


	7. Tobirama/Izuna - "I'm pregnant."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 8, Tobirama/Izuna - "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591/chapters/42653633)
> 
> Warning: Mentions of mpreg in this one

“You seem tired,” Madara comments as he walks into Izuna’s office, observing the bags under his brother’s eyes, “weren’t you supposed to get Tobirama to go to bed?”

“We did go to bed,” Izuna groans as Madara closes the door and sits across from him, “and then we went to the couch, the kitchen counter, the shower, and _then_ back to bed.”

Madara gives a loud whistle, making his otouto wince, “And here I thought Hashirama had stamina.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever walk again,” Izuna sighs dramatically and Madara rolls his eyes.

“You’ll be fine you drama queen,” Madara states, dropping a stack of paper in front of his brother, “Tobirama’s got nothing on Hashirama.”

“Your lover doesn’t test sex seals on you.”

“Who do you think gave Tobirama that idea?” Madara asks with a raised eyebrow, smirking a little when Izuna’s eyes widen. “He’s trying to catch up with his brother.”

“Blasphemy!” Izuna gasps, pressing a hand to his forehead like he’s going to faint.

“Ask him,” Madara suggests with a shrug, leaving Izuna’s office to get started on his own work.

Izuna does his best to ignore his brother’s words, but they keep nagging at the back of his mind all day. He hadn’t noticed just how distracted he was until Tobirama had walked into his office. 

“You missed lunch,” Tobirama states and Izuna’s eyes widen as he realizes just how late it’s gotten. “What’s on your mind?”

“Something Aniki said,” Izuna admits, knowing it’s pointless to lie to his clever lover. “Are you special seals really inspired by Hashirama?”

“Of course,” Tobirama says with a shrug, activating the privacy seals all the offices are equipped with. “He’s very creative with his mokuton.”

“Do I want to know why you know that?” Izuna practically whimpers as Tobirama settles in the chair across from him; he really did not need the image of the two Senju brothers entangled together.

“Anija is very open with his sex life,” Tobirama admits, rolling his eyes at the Uchiha’s dramatics, “he’s more than happy to answer all my questions in detail. Also if I get Madara drunk enough-”

“Stop!” Izuna yelps, “I don’t want to know!”

“That’s what I thought,” Tobirama chuckles, “now are you going to join me for lunch, or should I ask Anija? I’m sure he could inspire a new seal or two…”

“Let’s go!” Izuna practically leaps from his seat, not even trying to hide his wince, “food is good!” It's at that very second that a sudden, very unwanted thought crosses his mind. "Wait your last seal...am I going to be an uncle!?!?"

Tobirama just chuckles as he gracefully stands and walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone! I have absolutely no excuse for how long I've been away, other than I've been focusing on my mental health for the past couple months. As such, I no longer have a set update schedule for this story, and will just continue to post chapters as I get them finished. Thank you for understanding :)


End file.
